Sirius's Skills
by DelilahMint
Summary: I uploaded the wrong doc on my other story about Sirius, so I deleted it and am publishing this one that is the one I really wanted to post. about Sirius and his ladies skills, which James should never doubt. Crackfic!


**Disclaimer: I don't own or Sirius wouldn't have died.**

"Her." James said, smirking and pointing to a hot, blond, and impossible-to-date witch in our year.

"Jennifer Foley?" I asked, a little nervous.

He nodded, grinning widely, "You'll _never_ get a yes from _her_! Apparently she has _very_ high standards and she only dates wizards _outside_of school. You might as well give up now, Padfoot, before you embarrass your--"

"No, Prongs, I'm not backing out now." I said to him confidently, putting my hands behind my head leisurely, causing his grin to falter slightly. "And I'm going to use your money to make you a" (I put my hands up and spread them apart, as though imagining a news headline) "'I Should Have Never Doubted Sirius Black's Skills' badge with my triumphant face behind the letters."

"You aren't actually going through with this, are you mate?" asked Remus, putting down his book so he could look dumbly at me.

"Um, yeah, I said I would, didn't I?" I answered coldly, running my hand through my hair and returning to my relaxed position. "_Honestly_! Why do you two doubt my skills?"

"Wow," breathed Peter in respectful (yet a _wee_bit stalker-ish) awe. "You're brave…"

"Yeah…" I eyed him warily (from the bit of creepiness in his admirational tone). "Thanks..."

"Okay then, do it..." James said with his you're-a-bloody-chicken look on his face. "S-E-R-I-O-U-S-L-Y!"

"Go suck on a bludger, you great prick." I mumbled angrily to him. He knew how much I hated it when he made fun of my stupid name. I really hated my mum for being abnormal; not to mention racist (against anyone who wasn't a pure-blood Death Eater) and very cruel to me.

With that, I walked away from the shade of the tree my snickering friends sat in, and off to the base of the hill to whereJennifer Foley sat studying.

* * *

"Hey," I said smoothly when I reached her, causing her shiny golden hair to ripple like a wave of sunshine when she turned to look up at me from her book.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"I was—" I began, only to be cut off.

"You're Sirius Black, aren't you?" she asked, inviting me to sit next to her, cerulean eyes focused on me with curiously innocent intent. "You're the one who plays all those pranks with Potter, and that sandy-haired kid…" she paused, "and that kid that's kind of obsessed with you, right?"

I laughed at Peter's description and sat, taking her unspoken invitation. "Yeah"

She blushed lightly, her smile widening. "Sorry for interrupting you…"

"Oh, no, its fine, I was only going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me." I said nonchalantly, looking up at her now wide and blinking (no doubt from my unexpected statement) eyes.

She seemed to decide that this was a good thing and answered perkily. "Sure, Sirius!" Her eyes then narrowed warily at me with suspicion, and she added skeptically, "This isn't another one of your pranks, is it?"

I chuckled. "Well, actually, it was a dare…" I said, looking away from her, with a grin still plastered to my face.

She laughed, to my surprise, and set her book on the soft grass as I lifted my face to meet hers. "Well, I'm sticking to my answer. I like guys who can make me laugh…" She blushed, looking away from my gaze.

"Really?"

"Yep." She smiled up to me. "Humor is the best thing to win a girls heart with, I think."

I laughed loudly. "_Then why is James having such a hard time with Lilly Evans?_" I gasped between my fits.

She suddenly understood and began to shake lightly with the giggles she was trying to suppress. "Good-_gasp_-point! I think that he'll get a 'yes' from her-_snort_-eventually though."

"Haha, well I'm going to collectmy friends' money, seeing that you agreed, then I'll come back and-er-joke with you some more, okay?" I said as I got up from my place beside her.

She nodded, her chuckles finally dwindling, and went back to her studying with a large smile as I skipped cheerfully (sending Jennifer into another fit of giggles as I did) upto the great tree my friends relaxed beneath. They were watching my _greatness_ in action, there was no question of it.

"Pay up, Prongs" I said to him, beaming at my mates (who gave me looks of confusion), as his face fell into shock. "I believe your wager was..." I pretended to think heavily. "Ten Galleons, brother!"

He frowned at me, but stuck his hand into his jingling pocket anyway (probably an unconsious action). "She didn't really say yes, did she?" he asked me incredulously.

"Yep! Now pay up, James!" I said to him, clicking my tongue impatiently (my other two friends were now grinning at my accomplishment), my palm out. "I haven't got all day, you great git, I'm going back to be funny for Jennifer when I've _collected_ from you..."

Moony and Wormtail laughed heartily as I spun around on my toes with a my-skills-are-awesome look at James from over my shoulder and pranced away (to Jennifer) with my money. _That button would look smashing on his robes, _I thought to myself happily when I tepped into the warm sunshine... _James should _never_ doubt my skills._

**End! Lol, review!!!**

— **Lilah**


End file.
